Check out my hook while my DJ revolves it!
by Mourn-today
Summary: Erica, ARtimis, and Alexis go on a adventure to rap in class. oh dear, what has vicky missed?


Disclaimer: I own Erica.  
  
Artimis and Alexis Are characters from the author under the penname DeepShadows2.  
  
J.K. Rowling owns professor snape and hogwarts and blady blah blah  
  
walked down into the dungeons, Vicky was sick, and was running a fever in the common room.  
  
Erica was walking down the stars when she heard her name, she turned around in time to see Alexis running then tripping over Artimis' feet and falling down the stairs. Erica bit her knuckles.  
  
"Ouch dude...you ok?"  
  
Alexis moaned.  
  
Artimis laughed.  
  
Alexis got up and brushed herself off.  
  
Artimis walked down a couple stairs to catch up.  
  
Erica held out her hand. "Erica, Gryffindor"  
  
Alexis shook her hand. "Yeah, I know." She pointed to Artimis.  
  
"Friend, Slytherin, Artimis..." said Alexis.  
  
Erica raised her eyebrow "Trouble breathing?"  
  
"Well, I just fell down a flight of stairs."  
  
Erica grinned. "Heading towards potions?"  
  
"Yeah" they said at the same time.  
  
"Oh, I'm Alexis, also Gryffindor."  
  
"I want to do something in potions today."  
  
Artimis and Alexis looked at each other.  
  
Erica looked at them. "Whatever I do, will you back me up?"  
  
Artimis grinned madly "Of course..."  
  
"good"  
  
"so, what are you going to do" asked Alexis.  
  
Erica smirked.  
  
"Don't know yet."  
  
They entered the potions class. Erica sat in the front row near Alexis, who sat at the end of the row to get closer to Artimis.  
  
About thirty minutes into class, after people were working on their essays Snape had assigned, Erica nudged Alexis with her Elbow and nodded. Alexis nodded and turned to Artimis who had already looked up and nodded to her.  
  
Erica stood up.  
  
"Alright Stop."  
  
She waited for Snape to look at her.  
  
She held out her hand in a stop like form.  
  
"Collaborate, and listen"  
  
She pointed to herself.  
  
"Ice is back with brand new intentions. Something grabs a hold of me tightly Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly Will it ever stop? Yo--I don't know"  
  
Then Erica sat down and picked up her quill and started back on her essay.  
  
Snape waited for Erica to look at him. She never did. So he went back to his work in grading first year essays.  
  
About twenty minutes later. Artimis stood up  
  
"I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack Police on the scene You know what I mean They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends If there was a problem Yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it"  
  
Alexis stood  
  
"ICE ICE BABY!! Dum dum duna dum dum, Dum dum duna dum dum, Dum dum duna dum dum"  
  
Artimis stopped and hit Alexis.  
  
"NO dude its, Dum dum dum dunna dum DING, not Dum dum duna dum dum"  
  
Snape stood.  
  
"ENOUGH! YOU THREE OUTSIDE ...NOW!"  
  
Erica stood and ran with Artimis and Alexis.  
  
They waited outside a while till he finally came out.  
  
"What is wrong with you? Are you mental, 20 points from Gryffindor, and 10 from Slytherin."  
  
They stared at him. Expressionless.  
  
"WELL?!?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"  
  
Erica raised her hand "OH CHOOSE ME SIR I KNOW THE ANSWER OH OH OH CHOOSE ME!!"  
  
His jaw clenched.  
  
"Yes Miss Barton?"  
  
"I was singing to you sir, I wanted you to see, my hook, while my DJ revolves it.."  
  
"What, what is a dj, hook what?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I thought I'd impress you with my rapping skills. I am more of a rock person. You professor Snape, look like a Vanilla Ice person." She looked at Alexis and Artimis "Must be the hair" they nodded in agreement.  
  
Artimis smirked and replied, it could be the whole white guy complexion thing too." Alexis snickered and placed her hand over her mouth  
  
He put his hand on his forehead and breathed in and out with closed eyes. He opened them.  
  
"Detention with Filch for a week, get back in class and finish your essay, no more outburst" he said coolly.  
  
They walked in and sat in there spots and continued their essay. 


End file.
